Life as a Normal Teen
by black-hurt17
Summary: Harry with his guardian Sirius have lived all over the world. now Sirius wants him to finish highschool in England AU nonmagic slash
1. Chapter 1

**summary: harry traveled all over the world with his godfather Sirius. Now he wants to finish school in England. **

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters of hp.**

**tis is my first fic. hope you like it**

**Chapter 1**

Trrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggg.

Harry closed his alarm and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He heard Sirius getting in the shower, singing with a rather false tone.

"Cuz baby, you're meant for meeee!!!"

Harry snorted; life with Sirius was never dull. Harry remembered how he first met Sirius.

FLASHBACK

Harry had just run away from the Dursley's and was hiding in a nearby park. He was just one year old when his parents died in a car crash. He was then brought to the Dursley's, his mother's relatives who treated him like a servant. Luckily this only went on for 2 years.

Then one day Sirius Black, his godfather, rang on the doorbell. He was the one who should have gotten custody of him, but a few months before his parents' crash, he got called to the USA for a case. A Peter Pettigrew tried to frame him for murder and he was arrested. Only recently he had gotten free.

He almost broke down when he came back and heard from the car crash that killed his longtime friends James and Lily (Harry's parents) and looked desperately for Harry. When he came to the Dursley's to pick him up and saw a small dirty-looking boy dressed in rags, he was rather tempted to sue the Dursley's .Instead he got them to sign the custody papers and took him away. Harry hasn't seen the Dursley's since then.

Sirius worked for the government, and since he was rather handsome he did some things in the entertainment, like photo shoots. His work required him to travel a lot and live for a few months in different countries.

Thankfully Harry always was a rather smart boy and picked up the languages pretty easily. Now he could fluently speak 12 languages, 13 if you include Latin. He had seen a lot of the world and was incredibly intelligent and athletic. He could hack government computers if he wanted to and flew a plane when he was 14. He was quite good in archery, skating, surfing, snowboarding and various other sports. He had black belts in almost every martial art you could think of. He joined quit a lot of tournaments in the countries that they stayed and more often than not won them.

Because of this he had a rather fit physique. The Dursley's had malnourished him, but since it was only one year, this was easily remedied. Now he was 6 ft tall and had a slim and lightly muscled body. His hair was stylishly cut in layers till about his chin. He preferred it this way, 'cause his bangs mostly covered a lightning shaped scar, a reminder of the crash. Magazines nicknamed him Lightning Child, since he was as fast as lightning.

His hair had a few red and auburn shaped streak, like naturals highlights. He guessed it cam from his mother, just like his almond shaped, emerald eyes and easily tanned skin, making him look slightly exotic. Luckily (or unfortunately in his opinion) he also inherited her high cheek bones, slim body, shiny silky hair and thick long eyelashes, wich gave him an androgynous look.

All in all he was drop dead gorgeous, which he was rather oblivious too. Since he was bisexual, a lot of girls and guys keep hitting on him, though he didn't quite notice it. Sirius of course did, and had a lot of fun thinking of the unfruitful attempts of various teens. Yet he was also relieved, because frankly, he was overprotective of Harry.

END FLASHBACK

Just as he finished making coffee, Sirius entered the room.

"Hey squirt, smells good! What you making?"

"How about … my famous Brussel waffles with hot chocolate sauce?"

"Ooooh, you mean the one that made the judge at the culinair cooking contest practically moan?"Sirius drooled.

Harry snickered: "yep, that's the one."

"Oooh, give me some please?" Sirius begged with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to bring up the puppy eyes," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That was just in case you decide to make only for yourself and let miserable me starve." Sirius whined.

"That was only because you pranked me the day before, and it's not my fault that you suck at cooking."

"Why would I ever need to learn to cook when I have you, my own master chef and model son, to do it for me."

"And what would you do in case I get sick or grow up and leave?"

"Oh the horror," Sirius mock fainted, "as if I would ever let you leave. BTW ever heard of TAKE-OUT?"

"Just shut up and eat your waffles. I'm gonna go jogging in the park."

"Ok! Hey, don't forget we have a photo shoot at eleven. Don't stay too long."

"Don't worry! I didn't forget! Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hp characters**

**Life as a Normal Teen**

**Chapter 2**

**Meetings in the park – part 1**

Harry turned to the right. If he remembered correctly, the park should be just around the corner.

See, you gotta love his photographic memory.

He started jogging. Since the move he hadn't been able to do a lot of exercise. Luckily, it seemed that his body was still used to his hard training schedule. He would have to build it up again

This morning though, he only had about one or two hours free to train, then he had a photo shoot with Armani and Tommy Hilfiger with Sirius. And around three, they had a meeting with the headmaster of Harry's new school to fix the details of his enrollment.

They had just moved in this neighborhood last week. Sirius had his _lovely_ idea (note the sarcasm). To try and give Harry a "normal teen life in a stable environment" a. maybe he could actually stay in one school for a whole year and try and make friends actually be able to invite them over.

You got to hand it to him; if he got an idea, he would fill it out till the end. He hounded his back for days, yet Harry vehemently protested.

To which Sirius of course responded: "but Harry, your parents would have wanted you to grow up in a lovely stable environment and stay-overs with friends. Actually staying somewhere long enough to perhaps have a relationship with a significant someone."

Harry still looked rather skeptically, so Sirius brought up guilt filled puppy eyes and whined: "but I promised them I would raise you like they would have. And they wouldn't have wanted you to be dragged al over the world."sob, enter crocodile tears, sniff

Harry agreed, though only on one condition. He would skip a year and be earn his diploma. Not that he really needed to study, he knew way too much already. He just needed that legal piece of paper.

So they bought a spacious house in a quaint looking neighborhood and wrote him in for Hogwarts School for the Gifted and Talented.

They all too happily accepted him. After all, who wouldn't accept him?

Every time they entered a country, countless of the best and most prestigious schools send an invitation to enroll him, if only for a few months.

The only way in Hogwarts was by invitation. Of course he had gotten one when he was eleven, but they were in Siberia at the time and he went to Durmstrang for 6 months.

The invitation still counted and so he would finish his last school years in Hogwarts, just like his parents did. He would just enter 7th year instead of fifth (don't you just love being a genius).

They just had to meet with the headmaster to arrange the last few details.

He ran a few laps around the lake.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl until it was too late. He saw a flash of red and the next moment he was flat on his back on the ground.

-----POV switch-----

Ginny shook her head.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Hey, I'm sorry. You need any help?" a rich tenor voice said.

She opened her eyes to see who she had run over and saw a dark-haired, drop dead gorgeous Adonis. He just had to be a model with those features. It would practically be impossible not to be.

She suddenly realized she was gaping. She closed her mouth and took the offered hand.

"Damn, he has soft hands." She thought to herself.

"Oh, I am fine," she said out loud, "are you a mod… eh new here?"

"Yeah, my guardian and I just moved here. It was nice meeting you, but I kinda have to hurry up. I have a meeting in my new school later on to enroll myself."

"What school is that?"

"I think it was Hogwarts. My parents and godfather both went there."

"Great, that means I'll get to see y …euh, I mean I go there too. Can't wait to see you in school." She stammered sheepishly.

He chuckled: "okay, till then. Bye!"

He turned and continued his run.

Ginny stared dreamily after him.

"Oh darn, I have to bring the eggs home to mum."

* * *

Kinda long chapter (for me to type) so I split it up in two parts. Forgive meeee, I hate typing. I'll try to update faster.

Ps. Does any of you know the title of a certain story where harry gets beaten up by vernonand dumbledore send him, remus, bill and Charlie to an island? I think its slash and I forget the title.

Tnx for the rewiews. Btw I have the whole plot worked out. Just have to type it ,hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hp characters**

**Life as a Normal Teen**

**Chapter 3**

**Meetings in the park – part 2**

He continued his morning run and thought to himself: hope she doesn't recognize me.

He hardly spent anytime in England, save for contests and the like. Maybe he should discus the use about a disguise with Sirius. Something simple, like coloured contacts, a change of highlights, typical 'him'-things. He could always start with hiding his scar under make up. It was a reminder about his parents' crash, which is the same reason why he doesn't like though hide. Somehow he thought it was a gift from his parents.

When he was small he used to look out the window during storms. He would see storm clouds rolling through the darkened sky. He would hear the thunder and knew that a few seconds later a lightning bolt would follow. It was during those nights he'd feel the closest to his parents.

Some people might think of it as weird, but somehow, no matter what country he was in, it would always storm during Halloween and lightning always followed at midnight 31 July, his birthday. It even rained that one time, on his eleventh birthday he went visiting in Egypt, and from his hotel room he saw thunder bolts light up the air and form a magnificent back drop for the pyramids, like his personal gift.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, when he heard something akin to a cry. He looked around and saw no one around. He had an ugly foreboding that something was happening

As he neared the entrance of the skate park, he could faintly distinguish the cries of a couple of young boys. He silently crept nearer.

By now, Harry could see 6 hooded and masked figures cornering two boys, forming a semi-circle.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please leave my little brother alone. He didn't do …Umph!"

One of the bigger, sturdier figures had moved to punch the older one in the stomach.

'Probably to shut him up'

Harry sneered.

This must be the famous gang he heard about from Sirius, the Junior Death Eaters. Probably sons from the older members. Usually they bullied, blackmailed and some times sold drugs to helpless teens. JDE were a younger division from the Death Eaters, mostly composed out of juvenile delinquents and sons of joined parents.

The Death Eaters formed the prime crime band of England, though they were part of the much larger crime empire, ironically called the Dark Side. They were led by none other than the infamous tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort.

Sirius wrote some articles about the organization and helped MI6, so he knew how ruthless the organisation as. He hated them, with reason.

Peter Pettigrew was a member; somehow he even made it into Elite.

Harry's blood boiled at the memory of him. That man was responsible for framing Sirius and nearly forced him into a lifetime with the Dursley's.

Harry moved even closer. He saw the two boys couldn't fight them off.

You couldn't blame them. They actually reminded him of junior wrestling champions. You know: big, sturdy, all muscle and no brains.

He should help them out. Well, no time like the present.

POV Change

". No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please leave my little brother alone. He didn't do …Umph!"

Stars floated around his head.

Damn, he had to keep them distracted; he had to keep his brother safe.

His ribs hurt, they were definitely bruised. At least, none of them were broken. Or he hoped so. Though he was starting to have trouble breathing.

He saw the raised fist heading his way and the pain-filled expression on his brother's face.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the blow-that never came.

He opened his eyes and saw a strong hand gripping the fist. He looked further to see the hand attached to a really hot guy with gorgeous green eyes.

'I wonder if I could get him to model for me' he thought.

"Don't you think you people are rather cowardly? I mean seriously, 6 mini-bodybuilders against 2 defenceless boys half their size." he drawled with a silky smooth voice.

"Why don't you, to say it rather cliché, pick someone your own size.

At this one of them, probably the leader says: "let me guess, someone like- you…"

"get him!"

They foolishly tried to attack him

He seemed to roll his eyes.

One minute later and the guy was slumped on the floor and another was curled, pathetically whimpering with watering eyes and sobbing about his family jewels or something like that.

The others seemed to get the message and hightailed out of there, dropping his brother in the process.

"Well, that didn't last long. Though I got more of a workout than I thought I would" the stranger mused out loud "you guys okay?"

"Yes thanks to you." His brother Dennis piped up, gazing adoringly at their mystery savior. "Wow! You're really strong! Are you new around here? Never seen you before! Are you still in school? Do you train a ..."

An amused chuckle broke his seemingly endless stream of questions. "I just moved into the neighborhood. Though you might want to check up on your brother. He doesn't look too good."

"I'm fine, just light bruises, I think." He tried not to wince as he stood up. "Or at least I hope so. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome, you need any help getting home?" he glanced at his wristwatch "even though I'm quite busy, I can help carry you or something."

Colin flashed red as an image of the carrying him bride-style into the house.

"No thanks." He squeaked. "You should go now. We wouldn't want you to be late. Thanks again."

"Like I said no problem." The guy turned to leave and sprinted –rather graciously both Collin and Dennis thought to themselves- out of the park.

"Hey Colin" his little brother asked worriedly "are you really fine?"

"Yes, luckily he stopped them before it got too far."

He looks like a super hero, sort of."

"Yeah, I get what you're talking about." He gazed at the exit.

"Damn, I always bring it with me except today"

"What did you forget Collin?"

"My camera." Collin moaned. "Aaargh, I wanted a picture."

In the meantime Harry was hurriedly making his way back home.

"damn, I'm gonna be late. Why oh why do I have to have a hero complex"

* * *

I'll try to update faster, but I'm also posting drawings on sheezy art. I really suck though. Wanna see? http://blackhurt17. I lost one of the stories I read. I know that when he goes back to school he trains a lot. And in one of the lat chapters I read, they got an assignment for DADA. They had to go through a dark forest, but somehow got transported to a real forest. He reaches the eye of the forest and makes out with the creature in the lake (slash) does anyone know this story 

Give me review plz? me give you cookie... me like cookies... droolwith chocolate

snaps out of daze eu right as i was saying..i think i'll put up several prologue of oder ideas i have. i think dere good and i don't wanna lose them, it doesn't mean i'm abandoning the rest

-xxx


End file.
